Diary Snatching and Secret Affairs
by Dee Jay UU
Summary: He read: "She's totally in love with Neji, though she won't admit it. The most I've ever got her to say was that he is 'sexy as hell' and beyond words."  Whoa. Just— whoa. That was not meant for Neji's eyes… Or mouth.  NejiXTen. For Tricky's B-day.


I knocked twice on the heavy oak door of the Hyuuga mansion. Seriously, I wondered what they need all that space for, besides showing off their money. If I ever wanted to rob a house I knew where to go.

Someone opened the door for me and I stepped inside. I immediately felt out of place — it was too high class for my ripped skinny jeans and high top converse. I wondered what Neji thought of them.

"Welcome," His tone was ever so formal. I turned to reply, but as I did, my words failed me. My mind went utterly blank and unable to form a single coherent thought. Why was my brain mushy and my mouth all dry? I happened to be face to face with someone's rock. _hard._ abs.

"Neji, where is your shirt?" I totally didn't mind, but who the hell answered his door half naked? Well, a lot of guys did, but that's because they're all conceded and waiting to be jumped.

"Is something wrong? You look… captivated," He smirked. I steamed. I was not about to let that narcissistic bastard use me to boost his ego. So I bit back a blush and stared him right in those pretty pearly eyes.

I gave him a short sarcastic laugh before working to look serious. It was so hard when you're trying not to ogle at the same time.

He took a step forward just because he was a cocky bastard who expected it to affect me. He was right. The tension that put all my muscles on red alert was unmistakably sexual.

"Come on, we have a mission to accomplish," And that we did. He led me to the kitchen where I instantly broke off to raid his fridge.

"Alright, first we need to determine what makes us think something is going on with Hinata," I tried not to pout as he sat down. He was in business mode, which was never any fun.

"Well, let's see. First off, she's been into Naruto, since, like, the beginning of time and now all of a sudden they're super close." I was given a look.

"That's all you have? You just wanted to see me shirtless." Not true. That was just the bonus.

"Hey, no one asked you to go around topless, manwhore. I have more. I saw her wearing a men's leather jacket. She isn't the type to wear men's clothing. Plus, I think I say her sniffing it when she thought I wasn't looking."

"Okay then, being you and a nosy bitch by nature, didn't you- hey! Are you putting caramel in my Fridos?" Psh, Psh no.

"That isn't the issue here." I popped some in my mouth. Yum. "I grilled her, of course, but she refused to spill. Something is def up. You should try this by the way. It's good"

"No thanks," He crinkled his nose in disgust. I rolled my eyes in response. He was so boring. "So, you think Hinata is secretly dating Naruto? Why would they keep it a secret?"

"Because, Mr. Bodyguard, you'd throttle him in a heartbeat."

"That's a given. So then, why are you telling me this?" I walked up behind him wrapped my arms around him as if I did it every day— which I did—just to get to him. His back stiffened right away.

"I need your help snooping. I need to get into Hina's room, and you got me into the house." I spoke casually, but in just the right way so that my breath brushed over his ear. "Now, you're going to help me break in and steal her diary."

"What makes you think I'll help?" I could feel the rumble of his deep voice in his shoulders.

"Because I know you. You want to know, too." He was pensive before shaking me off and heading for Hinata's. I followed, victorious.

We tried opening Hinata's door, but it wouldn't open.

"She even locks her own room when she isn't home?"

"She got tired of me and Hinabi going through her stuff," He scoffed. "Like a lock could stop us."

I pulled a bobby pin out of one of my buns and got to work. I tried all different angles and movements, but nothing was working.

"What the— how the fuck do I do this?" He reached from behind me and covered both my hands with his. His chest almost touched my back and his scent was everywhere, making me dizzy.

"…Very carefully," I let him work with my hands and solved it in seconds.

"Aw fuck it," He pulled away and I could breathe again. "It's magic."

He chuckled as we entered. The room was plain-boring-little girlish, save for her walls which I had convinced her to paint in neon paint splatters. Best part about it? Her parents hated it. Usually its organized tidiness pissed me off, but it served our purposes today. I could see her diary in plain sight on her bedside table. Score.

Neji reached it first with his long legs and scooped it up first.

"March 15th, 2010," he started reading. "Today was freezing, even though it's mid-March. Gaara saw me and offered me his jacket. It was a nice jacket too— real leather. He's so sweet. I feel like melting sometimes. He asked me to go to the movies with him tomorrow. I said yes, of course, but I'm not sure if it's meant to be a date or not."

"Gaara? Really?" I was offended. "Why did I not know of this? I didn't know she even talked to him!"

He kept reading.

"I'd ask Tenten what it means, but I don't want to bother her. She has her own drama to figure out. She—"

He stopped.

"What is it?"

"She's totally in love with Neji, though she won't admit it. The most I've ever got her to say was that he is 'sexy as hell' and beyond words."

Whoa. Just— whoa. That was not meant for Neji's eyes… Or mouth.

"You think I'm sexy as hell, Tenten?" He smirked. I was sure I put Hinata's blushes to shame.

"I never said that! She's putting words in my mouth, I swear. I said you thought you were sexy as hell and your ego was beyond words." Of course I was never a good liar. It's hard to sell yourself when you sounded as desperate as I did.

I grabbed at the book, but he moved it away. Damn his tallness.

"Those two really make the cutest couple. I—"

Neji's face went pale as he stopped reading.

"What?"

"Nothing." Nothing my ass.

I stared him down. The resolve shone in our eyes. He wasn't going to let me see, but I sure as hell was going to. I waited until he relaxed and snatched it right from his grip. He tried to get it back, but it was too late now.

"I sometimes hear him mumble her name in his sleep when I go into his room to steal back my laptop." I grinned in triumph. In my cutesiest voice I said: "Aw, that's kinda creepy."

"Shut up," Aw, he was embarrassed. I was enjoying this. "Those are my nightmares."

"No need to be shy. Tell me what these dreams are like. Show me, even. I promise not to get mad."

"You'd like that wouldn't you, considering I'm 'sexy as hell'." Got me there.

"So you admit it's something sexual?"

"So you admit I'm sexy?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Only on Wednesdays."

Without warning, he scooped me up and crashed into me. My mind drew a blank almost immediately. If my mouth wasn't busy, I would have been drooling.

Lips on lips, tongue on tongue— rubbed together rhythmically, and it was hot. Ten-million daydreams (which seemed the right number) _could not _compare.

Finally, we had to pull away, short of breath. I cursed oxygen as a human necessity. My knees gave a little, but Neji didn't let me fall.

"So Gaara, huh?" I broke the silence when I could almost form whole thoughts again.

"How are we going to get back at him for stealing our girl?" I broke into a devilish grin.

"I have some ideas."

I took a deep breath. Gaara was going to kill me.

"I've got your back," Neji whispered to reassure me in my ear. Didn't he understand that I put Gaara in the back of my mind?

"I've got your back? What does that mean? I'd rather you covered the front, 'coz that's where all the good stuff is, isn't it?" God. I sounded like a teenage boy. Not cool. Neji's chuckle almost made it okay though.

"I'll be sure to check that out later, but right now we have our last mission to focus on."

"If all our missions end the same way, I wouldn't mind a few more."

"Go Tenten," he pushed me forward and I kept walking.

"Hey Gaara, your sister said you forgot this at home." I pulled out eye liner from my pocket and stuck it in his hand. The look on his face: priceless. It took all the control I never used to keep from laughing. I somehow made it back to Neji before I erupted into giggles.

"Did you… get the picture?" I asked between gasps for breath. He had his signature smirk on as he passed the camera, which made me burst out all over again. It seemed like forever until I was able to speak normally again.

"What are we going to do with it?" God, my stomach hurt.

"Facebook," There was the underlying "duh" present. "I also have connections with newspaper and yearbook."

"Nerd," I teased.

He kissed me— the only sure-fire way to shut me up.

Yeah, we're losers, but we're losers together.


End file.
